The Journey
by FPfanJAM4
Summary: Spoilers for 5x08 and 5x12 My version of what happened a month after the Marcus Faber bombings and the journey of Sam and Jules becoming parents and being cops and coping with everything. With good and bad times in the the way.(I will make it from a month after the bombs to the point at the end of S5E13 and maybe even after. THIS STORY WILL HAVE A LOT OF CHAPTERS)
1. Chapter 1

The show Flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and its respective networks. I am making no money off this story and it is for entertainment purposes only. However, this particular story is my creation and should not be used without my express written permission.

For my vision of the belly I went off an image from Google. .  
For my vision of the flowers I went off an image from Google.  
ImageStage/Objects/0003/0075878/large_

Chapter 1  
At four and half months, almost 17 weeks pregnant Jules Braddock was feeling great at 137 pounds. Her marriage was at a good point, they were so happy. Her pregnancy was going along perfectly, her baby was healthy. Although the job was getting a little demanding, she was determined to do her job; and she was so happy that her husband was behind her in that decision.

Just thinking about that lying in bed next to her incredible husband Sam Braddock all she could do was smile. As Sam started to stir awake she lye there on her side and looks straight ahead at the wall smiling.

As Sam came on her side and put his arm around her growing belly her smile grew as she put her hand on his. He snuggled closer to her more and kissed her temple and whispered in her ear ''Happy Birthday Beautiful! I love you!"  
''I love you too. I just keep imaging it. My next birthday I won't only get to spend it with you but with our baby'' and she continued as she moved to her other side to face him ''and I can't wait.'' Jules said on the verge of tears.

''Me neither.'' Sam said to her right after he kissed her forehead.

She sat up in bed and wiped her eyes. ''Okay, I'm starving, and we need to get ready for work. So how about I make us some breakfast and your take your shower.'' Turning to him she smiled a little.

Sam sat up in bed next to her and put his arm around her, so it ended up on her stomach with her little baby bump and pulled her closer. She put her hand on his where they lie on her belly and leaned up against him. ''Sounds good, but before any of that can I ask you a question?''

''You just did.'' Jules said to be funny.

''Ha-ha very funny. I'm serious though.'' Sam said to her with a straight face trying to get her to focus.

''Okay, serious time'' she took a break to look at her husband in the eyes and then continued. ''I'm all ears. Ask away.''

Before he asked his question he looked away thinking if he should ask what he should ask. He must been looking away to long because the women in his arms started to notice.

''Sam? Are you okay?'' She asked him with both her voice sounding worried and feeling worried.

He looked at her and answered his question. ''Yeah, I'm okay. It's just..this might sound weird but I'm just going to get to it. '' He paused taking a moment to look at her. He then let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. ''I want to be with you every step of the way with your pregnancy to help any and every way I can. Even if it's to go to the store for a craving in the middle of the night or to rub your feet or back when they hurt.''

At that they both gave a little laugh but knowing he was 100 percent serious.

He continued knowing he hadn't yet got to the 'Question' part of his question. ''I want to be there for every little and big moment of our child's life. I guess what I'm getting at is I don't want you to think that I'm here to just stand around and not do any heavy lifting.'' As he said that he looked at her belly and rubbed the home of their little miracle.

''Promise me you'll tell me when the baby kicks?'' He finally asked the question wondering in his mind for quite some time. Not that he didn't think she wouldn't tell him or anything; he just didn't want her to go through it alone. He had to admit he wanted to feel it to even if he wasn't the one carrying the baby.

''Sam I promise you I will tell you when our baby kicks. I wouldn't keep you out of your child's life ever. I hope you know that.'' She said to him then took a moment to regain herself from the verge of tears. ''You know what?''

''What's that?'' He asked her not knowing at all 'What' it was.

''You're going to be such a great dad to our son or daughter.'' She said this time she didn't bothering with wiping away the tears this time.

Sam pulled her even closer and kissed the top of her head. Thinking how he got so lucky to have this beautiful women that he would call his wife and for them to be having a baby. His baby. Their baby.

That didn't last long because she was up off the bed and wiped her eyes.  
''As much as I would love to just stay home all day with you, we have to get ready for work.'' She kissed him on the check and started to walk towards the door but stopped and turned around. And with a smile she said something to him he'll always hold dear to his heart. ''I love you. And I wouldn't change a thing about our life or how we got to this point'' And with that she was out the door and downstairs to go make some breakfast.

Sam got in the shower and then twenty minutes later he was headed downstairs. ''Smells good. What are you cooking?''

''I thought eggs sounded good'' Jules said as she pulled two plates out of the cabinet and laid them on the counter. And put scrambled eggs and toast on both plates.

Sam can up behind her and put both his arms around his wife and once again his hand came to her belly. He kissed her temple and he could see her smile a little, then he bent down and kissed the side of her stomach. When he put his head up he could see she was still smiling. She turned around in his armed and put her hands on either side of his and kissed him.

They were interrupted by the door bell and a knock at the door. ''Expecting anyone?'' Jules asked him.

All he could do was shake his head because he wasn't and he had no idea who could be at their house at-7:24 in the morning.

Little did she know who indeed was at the door? She opened it and saw someone she didn't expect to be at her house. ''Natalie. Hi.''

Smiling and chirpy this early in the morning Natalie Braddock, her new sister in-law, looked like she could change the work with her happiness and make world peace. This was the happiest she'd ever seen her husband's sister.

Walking in the house with no invitation at all, such a Natalie thing Jules thought Natalie started talking at once. ''Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I wasn't at the wedding but my mom showed him tons of pictures.'' She saw Sam and ran up to him and gave in a hug. ''I hate my job for making me not able to go to my own brother's wedding but I love it at the same time. Weird right?''

When his sister started backing away he looked at her with a confused look. ''Not that I'm not glad to see you, But what are you doing here?''

''Well our wonderful parents told me I missed some big news at the wedding and wouldn't tell me what. Dad said if I wanted to know some happy new then I'd better come ask you guys myself''

Sam and Jules both shared a looked that didn't go unnoticed but there oh so wonderful guest.

Natalie went and sat down on one of the tables white chairs. ''So what the big new the whole family's ranting about? Come on you guys I want to know to.''

Sam went to go stand beside Jules where her back was leaning up against the island counter. ''You want to know?'' Sam asked his sister know she wanted to know but just playing with her.

''Yes, I want to know. Tell me'' At this point she was getting a little annoyed in wanted to know.

Jules looked up at her husband as in asking for permission to tell his sister the big new she came here wanting to know about. He nodded in response and grabbed her hand. She looked back at her sister in-law and samiled and her smile grew even wider just thing about the new she was about to reveal. ''I'm'' She looked at Sam and then changed what she was about to say. ''We're having a baby.'' And she lifted up her shirt just enough to revel the baby bump she had.

At that Natalie got up and practically ran to Jules and gave her a hug. ''Oh my gosh. That's just awesome; I'm going to be and aunt.'' She pulled her head back to ask her a question. ''How far along are you then?''

''Almost seven-teen weeks.''

''Congratulations! You look great.'' Natalie commented. ''Now I know why moms been so happy, even dads excited. The mighty general has feelings. I have to go shopping. If it's a girl I just have to get her little tutus, there's not many cute boy cloths so I hop..''

Before she could finish Jules gave Same a 'help me out' look, and Sam interrupted his sister. ''Hey, Nat don't you think it's our job to spoil the baby? We are his or her parents.''

''Well yeah but come on Sam I will be there aunt I have to soil them a little'' And she continued. ''I can't wait to just see the baby I bet he or she will look jus..''

Yet again she was interrupted but this time with the sound of two cell phones going off. ''It's the SRU, we have to go.'' Sam said as he grabbed his keys and both his and Jules' jacket from the closet.  
''Thanks, for coming by Nat.'' Jules told her sister in-law as she grabbed her coat from her husband and was putting it on.

Before she knew what was going on her brother and his wife were out the door and on there way go work.

***  
All it took was ten minutes of driving and Sam and Jules were at the Strategic Response Unit Headquarters. They all but flew out of the Jeep, they meet at the front their vehicle and Sam took Jules hand in his and they headed in, soon to just be team mates.

Winnie saw them heading in and thought she would help them out. ''Hey, guys I would hurry up and go change, briefing room in five the commander wants to talk to everyone.''

At that they how hurried to their separate locker rooms still hand in hand. Sam turned to his pregnant wife, worried not old about her but about the their unborn child inside her knowing the job wasn't always predictable and anything could happen that could cause harm to both of them and that scared the hell out of him. ''Please be careful. I knowing I always say it but I mean it. It's not just about us anymore.'' He kissed her forehead and headed toward the men's locker room ready to become just her team mate.

Jules also entreated the locker room she shared with team mate Leah Kerns. As she went to her own personal locker she passed the memory plate of Donna Sabine, the women who took her spot on team one when she got shot and help them on the day of the towns terrorist bombs-the day of the death of a women she barely knew.

She opened her locker to pictures. A picture of the picnic that started it all. The team picnic that they found out they were approved to stay on team one together while continue their relationship to be together. A picture of them at their wedding. A couple ultrasound pictures. Then a couple of random pictures of the two of them together.

She quickly took off her shirt but before putting on her SRU shirt that was starting to get a little tight-she had to remember to get another one-she looked in the mirror at her belly for a second and ran her hand down her stomach just smiling.

She knew she didn't have much time so she quickly put on her Pregnancy Bellyband. Ever since she had to go in that daycare to save those kids that day she and Sam had decided they didn't want to take any chances on losing the one thing that already matters the most in both of their lives. Their baby.

She put on her black SRU shirt, cool pants and put her hair up. Just before exiting the locker room she shared with Leah she noticed something she didn't notice when she first entered. One the corner was a vase of her favorite flowers-tulips, roses and lily's. She also noticed there was a card with the flowers, so she picked it up and read it.

Happy Birthday to my wonderful wife! I love you! -Sam

After reading the little note her husband sent with the beautiful flowers she wiped her eyes wiping the tear that was sneaking its way down her check. She wouldn't let herself cry at work not here; at home with Sam it was different but here she the tough Jules Callaghan. Now days she was crying a lot more lately. She shook her head thing to herself 'Dang pregnancy hormones.' She chucked a little to herself thing what her baby was doing to her.

Again she had to remind herself how much time she has so she headed to the briefing room. As she approached the briefing room she noticed all the guys talking but it wasn't only team on in there but team three also.

As she entered the briefing room she felt like all eyes were on her and her starting to get big belly. All her cloths were getting tighter and tighter as the baby grew which caused her belly to get bigger and bigger. She made a mental note that she had to get maternity clothes soon, very soon.

''Alright everyone you all are aware that Donna Sabine's service to tomorrow and I expect you all to be there'' Commander Halloran took a moment and looked away, then continued. ''Now since both teams are short members for some different sort of reason you all will work together today until I can find someone to help the teams. So I would get used to each other and become friends. Thank you.'' Halloran ended and started to walk away but turned back. ''Oh yeah Braddock how about you come with me to my office to talk.''

''Right now sir?'' Sam asked the commander not knowing what he wanted to talk to him about.

''Yes, right now, unless you prefer to be kept out of the circle with information that can change your whole job.'' Halloran turned around to head to his office expecting Sam to follow. Before he did he noticed Jules confused look but he just shrugged his shoulders.

As they reached Commander Halloran's office Sam wondered what information he would have to tell him that would change his whole job. All he could think was that he or Jules did something to jeopardies there spot on team one. But as he thought back to the calls they had and they didn't do anything to show they couldn't keep the priority of life code. Although right now with Jules being pregnant it was hard now than ever to do just that.

He guessed Halloran must have been picking up on his confusion and what he thought it was about because he commented with just that. ''Don't worry you're not in trouble you and Callaghan didn't screw up, I trust the two of you to uphold the priority of life code as you have been. Although I don't see how you could.''

Now this time he was the one with the confused look.'' I heard the two of yours big news. Congratulations on the baby!''

''Thank you, Sir. I do have to say it is hard to know that at any moment I could lose the two people that matter to me most. Sounds cheese but true.'' He said to his commander while putting his head down because this is work and he shouldn't be talking to her like that here.

''I believe it and I wouldn't blame you if something happened and you just happened to help save you team mate'' When he said that he insisted the words team mate making it clear that they could only be team mates at work. ''Although that is great news, that isn't what I called you in here to talk about.'' Halloran said not yet getting to the point.

''Then what did you call me in here to talk about?'' Sam asked getting antsy.

''Well as you know we lost a real great team leader and now team three is without one. You on the other hand have the training and ability to lead a team. I'm not saying you're going to go out and just bam lead team three but in a couple of months I would like to put you on the team to get to know how the team works and get to know them then after a while yes you would become team leader.'' He stopped for a moment and just smiles at him to regain his thoughts together. ''I brought you in here to get your thoughts on the matter and what you think.''

''Wow, I uh…It would be an honor and I would love to.'' Sam said happy that he finally would be able to lead his own team.

''Good, sounds like were on the same page. You should probably get back before you get a call.'' Nodding Sam got up to head back to his team when he heard a voice. ''I don't blame you if my wife and child were in danger I would hesitate to save them and some rules might be bent.'' He added know if he was in Sam's position he would break the priority of life code in a heartbeat.

''Thank you for understanding.'' Sam said knowing he wouldn't be 100 percent in trouble if he even tried to do something to save his family.

''I wonder what the commander had to talk to Sam about?'' Michelangelo "Spike" Scarlatti thought out loud.

''I wonder what's taking so long.'' Leah commented.

''I bet its nothing bad to worry about guys.'' Team Leader Ed Lane added, although he was also wondering himself.

''Yeah I hope your right.'' Jules said also thinking that the commander needed to talk to Sam because of their relationship and the priority of life code. Did they do something on a call to change his decision?

''Why don't we ask him our self, here he comes'' Ed said as Sam started to approach the team.

''Hey what was that about?'' Spike asked very curious.

''Oh nothing just a little how are you doing chit-chat. You know? We should get to work'' Sam told them not wanting to tell his team that he would be leaving the only team he's ever known.

Jules looked at her 'Team Mate' as he walked away and knew right away that something's up. ''He lying.'' She told the team but knew that they already that.

Soon after that they heard Winnie's voice on the speaker. "Teams One and Three Hot Call Gear Up. HOT CALL.''


	2. Chapter 2

The show Flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and its respective networks. I am making no money off this story and it is for entertainment purposes only. However, this particular story is my creation and should not be used without my express written permission.

Note I just made up the names for team three up, I don't know nor were they said on the show.

Chapter 2

Both team one and three hurried and suited up; they went down to the garage to the SUVs and headed out to their call not knowing what the day would hold. With a member of team one with a member of tem three in each black SUV they all headed to the scene.

''What'd we got Winnie?'' Ed said in his team leader voice letting everyone know it now time to get serious.

''White male, high school student, about 16, grade 11 has a gun waving it around saying something about how nobody cares and he's going to show them how's its like.'' Winnie informed them.

''We got a name?'' Sam asked knowing if they were even going to try to negotiate they needed to know the kids name.

Jules still listing to the conversation going on in her ear reached in between her and Kevin's seats and grabbed a little protein bar,-since she's been having cravings and begging hungry all the time she just stated keep snacks in the truck-remembering that she didn't have enough time to eat and both her and her baby need to eat. Kevin looked over at her with the whole deferment knowing she was pregnant he didn't say anything to her.

''Crap!'' Jules yelled remembering also this morning she didn't have time to take her prenatal vitamins.

''What's wrong? 'Kevin asked her wanting ti know what made her scream out about.

''Nothing, I just remembered something.'' She told him as she started to get out the little plastic bag of a couple pills of prenatal vitamins that Sam had instead she carry around. She can still remember the conversation they had when he said it….All I'm saying is that I think you should carry a couple around in your uniform just in case we don't get time. I just want you both to be okay.

She smiled at that memory knowing that he cared but didn't like the idea that he was right. She also knows she has to take them for her baby, so she popped them in her mouth and swallowed them and put her hand on the spot where her uniform covered her stomach and said sorry silently to her precious little baby.

''A teacher says she thinks its Ethan Ringer but she's not sure. Sorry guys! I'll look for one!'' Winnie said in a voice that they have all head before them she's sorry but with a hint of sneaky in her.

''Alright guys proceed with action, we don't know who were dealing with'' Ed said ''or why he's doing this.''

As they approached the local high school they all noticed the big crowd in front of the high school. And at that moment they knew they had to get it under control.

''Okay, Spike and Jim-Who was team threes computer guy- you guys try and find out what our subjects name is and why he's doing this. Leah, Seth and Jules you're on crowd control.'' Ed said being the leader since team three now didn't have one. And him knowing Jules was pregnant he put her on a less involved job to keep her safe. Although he would never let her know that. ''Sam, John and Kevin your with me let's start to clear the building. Let's go people.''

They came to the school and everyone all but jumped out of there SUV and to another where there equipment was stored.

Both Sam and Jules equipment was in the same SUV so Sam was gladded because he had to ask Jules if she remembered to take her prenatal vitamins before they were quickly called into work that morning.

When he got to the end of the black SUV he was in, he shut his radio off knowing this was not a work related this but a couple thing, nobody could hear.

Jules came to his side to get her supplies and he also shut her radio off that was in her ear. ''What wrong?'' Jules asking knowing he wouldn't do that if it wasn't an emergency.

''I wanted to ask you if you took your prenatal vitamins before we got our little visitor this morning and an unexpected call to work early.'' He said to her as they both worked and got there supplies together not even looking at each other.

''Funny I was just thinking about that. No, I didn't take but before we left.'' She said but before she contained she looked at the man standing at her side, knowing he would be worrying about her and their unborn child. She spoke to him right then as her husband not a teammate ''I remembered while we were on our way here and took them. Looks like your little theory about me carrying some with me worked out.''

All he could do was simile that both the love of his life and the child they made together was okay.

''Don't worry so much Sam.'' Before she continued she looked down. He followed her gaze and saw her put her hand on her stomach. ''Were both okay, okay? '' She said to him right before she walked away putting her radio back on.

Sam turned his head and just watched her go. He thought about how much he trusted her and knew she was right but he also knew that he could and never would stop worrying about both her and their child. As he thought about that he smiled and shook his head. Although no one was around him and his radio was off he still thought it was a good to talk quietly. ''Yeah, I guess you guys are okay.''

When he turned on his radio he noticed that the team was still carrying on their conversations. He knew they would still would work on the call but he didn't know they would get that far already and he and Jules haven't even done there set jobs that Ed gave them to do. As he looked over he observed that indeed Jules has done her set job but that he was the only one who hasn't.

''Okay, guys Jim and I've got video feed. ''Spike reported to the rest of the team.

''Okay I'm on the way in. Sam you come with me.'' Ed said as he started to make his way to the command truck.

''Right, behind you buddy.'' Sam reported.

''Okay let's see this.'' Ed said eager to find out and see what the pair found.

''Okay so this is from about five minutes ago. The teacher was right the students name is Ethan Ringer and this is a picture of him.'' Jim told them as Spike still worked on more information.

''Okay everyone I'm sending the photo of Ethan to your PDA'S now.'' Spike told everyone so they could see what they saw.

''Okay, that's good but why from five minutes ago?'' Ed asked not knowing why it was from five minutes ago. Did they look the connection?

''Because he went through and shot all the surveillance cameras throughout the entire school, including the one we were using to spy on your little friend.'' Spike told with a bit of annoyance in his voice. ''Although I'm trying to get it back up''

''Okay good, Spike you do that and Jim you try and find us an address and parents. Sam let's see if we could set up a sierra position.''

''Guys we have the teacher here that called it in and gave us the kids name.'' Leah reported with Seth by her side.

Ed nodded at what she said even though she couldn't see his actions. Both men went out of the truck, Ed to go and see what Leah and Seth found out from the teacher and Sam to go and get his remmy ready for if God forbid a sierra shot.

As Ed approached Leah and Jim with the teacher he noticed that she was a little shaken up. Hell he wouldn't blame her, he would be to if he wasn't trained to do his job.

''Hi, Ed Lane. What can you tell us, to help his understand why Ethan is doing this.''

''I've had Ethan since the beginning of his freshman year. He's and extraordinary student, he was always on top of his studies and he never complained about being tired in the mornings. He was the kind of kids who's dad walked out on him and his mom works two jobs to supports them. He doesn't really have much of anyone so he focused most of his time on school; it was the only thing he had. Ever since he did that other kids would teas and make fun of him.'' She shook her head in disgust.

''About this time last year his grandfather died and he took it pretty rough. A couple of weeks ago after all those bombs he got in a fight with the kids who were bullying him and I guess this time he just went over the edge.''

''Thank you. You have helped us.'' Ed told her and he wasn't entirely lying.

''Spike anything on the parents?'' Ed said. ''This kids doesn't sound like his whole life is bad and I wamt to know why he's doing this!''

''Yeah Ed, I'm working on it, I'm not that much of a genus!'' Spike reported in an irritated voice.

''Spike we need it now!'' Ed said to him also getting irritated, he didn't think the irritation was because of Spike but because of the situation.

''Almost got it guys.'' Spike told the team no longer in a vice filled with irritation but excitement. ''Got it. 47905 Lawrence Heights.''  
''Okay good, Jules you go and talk to the parents and see what information you can find out for your negotiation.'' Ed directed.

''Copy on my way.'' Jules said as she started to walk to the SUV that she would go and meet the parents of their subject and learn information they have not yet learned.


End file.
